A New Beginning
by Skye-chan aka Skittles
Summary: Sequel to "The Final Decision" Not finished. A bit weird in places, but serves for amusement on my part.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Skye-chan

Email Address: 

Feedback: Yes, please do send feedback. Flames are always welcomed too. I need the laughs.

Warnings: Weird? OOC? Hinted shounen-ai. very big grin

Pairings: 12, 4xOC, OCOC

Disclaimers: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, unfortunately, and I fully intend to return the boys to Bandai or whoever in almost perfect shape. But I do own Sukie Taki. Erishi Wakatsuki owns herself. Annabelle Atalante owns herself also. I co-own Rufus with my best friend. Sukie is based off of myself, Erishi is based off of my best friend, and Annabelle is based off of another one of my friends. Bandai or whoever owns Gundam Wing had no part in this fanfic. No money's being made from this. Seeing that I'm only a meager high school student, I don't think I'd have anything you want anyways. I don't wanna go to court, so please spare me the embarrassment of having to explain to the court that I warned you that didn't I own the characters, and you still sued me anyway. Flames are always welcomed as I could use the laughs.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to The Final Decision. And the G-boys, Sukie, and Erishi are all about 20 years old. Annabelle is 17. This story is about a year after The Final Decision. It's December at the beginning. Oh yeah, and parts of this story, will be **extremely** silly. Point in case: All of Chapter 7. sweatdrop My best friend kind of co-wrote it with me. She helped me with parts. Rufus was all her idea. If you have any suggestions on where I should have a chapter break, other than where I have one, please feel free to tell me!

****

Chapter 1

(Normal POV)

Sukie slowly and groggily woke up. When she opened her eyes, she had to shut them quickly because the sunlight hurt them too much. Slowly, she opened her eyes again. This time she was able to. She turned her head and looked over at the love of her life, who was lying right beside her. She smiled at the sight of her platinum-blonde haired lover. She looked at the scar over his right eye. Looking at it, she thought of the day that she had fought him. She had also left OZ that day. She closed her eyes. Sukie still felt very bad about that day. Quatre had told her it would be 'a new beginning'. She certainly hoped so. Her right hand absentmindedly went up to her cheek, where it traced her X-shaped scar. She didn't know why she hadn't gotten it removed through surgery. Maybe it was her rebellious nature showing through, just proving that she wasn't scared of OZ. She opened her eyes again, and Quatre was propped up on his elbow staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"Thinking about that day again?" he asked. She nodded. "You know it's not your fault. There was no way you could have known."

"I know. I just feel so bad about it. I mean, if I had just not let my rage take over, I might have prevented it." She replied.

"No, you couldn't have. There was no way you would've known that it was me you were fighting." He said, and took her hand off of her cheek and held it in his own. "Ok? We can just forget about it, ok?"

"Ok." Sukie replied. All of a sudden, a knock at their bedroom door interrupted any thoughts that they had at that moment.

"Hey, are you two up? Breakfast's ready! I cooked!" The distinct voice of a certain braided American came through the door.

"All right, all right. We're coming!" Quatre called.

"Duo cooked? I better make sure it's edible before I eat it." Sukie said with a laugh. Quatre laughed, and got out of bed and got dressed. Sukie did the same. Then they went down the stairs, arm in arm. When they got down to the kitchen, Heero was poking at his food. It looked like he was trying to make sure it wasn't alive. Sukie giggled behind her hand, and Heero glared at her. He still didn't trust her very well. He thought that she might be still communicating with OZ. Duo motioned to two chairs and put two bowls full of 'food' on the table. Neither Quatre nor Sukie knew what it was. Just as Sukie was starting to prod at her 'food' with her fork, Erishi Wakatsuki sleepily tramped into the kitchen. After Sukie had left OZ, Erishi had followed her. Now Erishi lived with them. She had openly declared that she was now neutral. Heero had said at one point that she was still a soldier for OZ; he had gotten a black eye for it. Nobody questioned her anymore. She grabbed her morning glass of orange juice and looked at the 'food' that Duo had set down in front of her.

"Did you make this?" she asked Duo, pointing at it. He nodded. She pushed it away, and then looked at her orange juice. "Did you make the orange juice?"

"No, it came out of a jug." Duo replied.

"Ok, good." She said, and took a large gulp of it.

"Well good morning to you too Erishi." Sukie said jokingly.

"Good morning." She replied.

Sukie pushed away her bowl, as did Quatre. Sukie stood up, stretched, and yawned. She went into the living room, where Quatre followed her. He came up behind her, put his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. Sukie rested her head on his. They stood there in that position for about a minute, and then Sukie pulled away.

"Hey, let's go on a walk, ok?" she said.

"Ok." Quatre replied. They both got their coats, gloves, hats, and scarves and put them on. "Hey guys! We're going on a walk." Quatre called out, and took Sukie's hand. They walked out the door and turned left. Sukie looked at Quatre and smiled. He felt like he had just been washed with the brightest and warmest sunshine. Her smile always cheered him up; even when he was the most depressed. He smiled back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

(Sukie's POV)

Even though I'd been with Quatre for a little over a year, seeing him smile still made me melt inside. We came to a small park, and we walked to the nearest bench and sat down. I snuggled as close to him as I could. He put his arm around me and I felt safe. I always felt safe when I was with Quatre and the boys. I knew none of them would do anything to hurt me, even though Heero didn't really like me. I still didn't understand why Heero didn't trust me yet. 'Maybe it's because I used to work for OZ.' I thought to myself. But I knew that Heero trusted Quatre enough to have good judgment about me, and would probably protect Quatre and me if needed. I just sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be needed. I shivered at the thought of OZ coming after me. Quatre squeezed me gently.

"You cold?" he asked me. I didn't want to tell him the real reason I had shivered, so I lied.

"Yeah. A little bit." I said, and shivered again just for effect.

"You wanna go back to the house?" he asked. I nodded. We stood up and started walking back towards the house. When we turned the corner, I gasped. I grabbed Quatre by the arm, and pulled him back and put him behind me and held up one finger to tell him to wait a minute. For the first time, I was glad our neighbors were stingy. They had a 9-foot tall privacy fence that extended around the corner. I peeked around the corner again. I was right. There were OZ cars in front our house! As I watched, I saw OZ soldiers come out. Then I gasped again. The boys and Erishi had been arrested! They were being led to an armored car that was sitting on the curb. It looked like Erishi and Heero had put up fights, because they had bruises that were starting to blossom on their faces. One of the officers pulled Duo off to the side. I quickly backed up. I heard him call to one of his buddies, and I tentatively peeked out again. His buddy had come over, and I noticed he was shorter than the one who pulled Duo away.

"What Munroe?" he said.

"This one could almost make me turn gay, with his looks. What about you Clark?" The guy he had called Munroe said, laughed gruffly, and took hold of Duo's chin. Clark laughed.

"Yeah. I agree. 'Cept I gots me a pretty woman at home, plus a little girl of my own." Clark replied and walked away. Munroe grinned and turned to Duo again.

"Now, beautiful, don't make me get rough with you. Just tell me what I wanna know, and I'll let ya go peacefully with your friends. Where are the other girl and your other pilot friend?" Munroe asked. My eyes widened. 'They're looking for me, but they figure, if they get me, they can get the Gundam pilots too!' I thought. I was ready to walk out and turn myself over, but I felt Quatre grab onto my arm. I looked back at him and he shook his head. I looked out again. "Where are they, boy?!" Munroe shouted and slapped Duo in the face. "Well, you gonna tell me where they are, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" Munroe asked. I guess Duo had had enough, and the next thing I saw was Duo spit in Munroe's face and take off running. I groaned. He was running towards us, which meant we'd have to run too, because I was sure that somebody would follow him.

"Run." I whispered to Quatre. He nodded and we took off running. I could hear Ozzies yelling behind us. It wasn't very long before Duo caught up with us. I had forgotten what a fast runner he was. I had always envied him because he was always in such good shape.

"Sukie! Q-man! What're you two doing here?!" he cried while he was running.

"We were listening around the corner. Were they after me?" I asked. I could still see the place where Munroe had slapped him. He nodded the best way he could while running. I looked over my shoulder quickly and saw the soldiers running after us. I also heard them shouting to one another that they had found Quatre and I, and were chasing us too. I noticed one of them had a nasty gash in his forehead. 'Either Erishi or Heero did that…' I thought to myself as I ran. I grinned. I could just see Erishi picking up an ashtray and bashing some guy over the head with it. Heero would probably use the butt of his gun to whack somebody in the head. I was still trying to figure out where Heero kept his gun. Part of me didn't _want_ to know. I looked over at Duo and grinned. He probably knew where Heero kept his gun, but then again, he knew more about Heero than most of us would ever want to know. I glanced over my shoulder again, and noticed that they were slowly but steadily catching up to us. And I was starting to get tired. I looked over at Quatre, and I saw that he was getting tired too. The only one of us who was still going strong was Duo. For a moment I cursed him and his 6:00 am morning runs that he took every morning, no matter what the weather was. There could be a tornado warning, and he would still go out running. All of a sudden, I tripped on something, fell, and landed on my left arm. I tried to cry out in pain but all the air had been forced out of my lungs. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Quatre came back to try and help me.

"Go on! There's no need for them to catch us both! Go!" I gasped, and then winced.

"I won't leave you!" he said. I gave him a look that said I wasn't kidding.

"Go. I mean it Quatre. I'll be fine. You and Duo can come save us later. Ok? Just go, before they capture you too. If we escape, I'll call you on your mobile phone." I told him. He reluctantly nodded, turned around, looked back at me once, and took off running again. He had started running just in time, because the Ozzies got to me.

"Hey guys! We found the other girl! But the other two Gundam pilots are still on the loose though!" one of them called back. One of the other soldiers tried to grab me and drag me up, but I screamed in pain and held onto my left arm.

"Hey hey. Be careful. The boss doesn't want us to hurt them more than necessary." One said.

"I didn't do it! I think her arm's broken or something." The one who grabbed me said.

"Well, duh, smart one. My arm's only turned in a direction that it's not supposed to be going in. And, I've got a question. Has your face always been that messed up, or did Erishi hit you in the face with an ashtray?" I said sarcastically. The soldier's face filled with rage. He raised his hand to backhand me, but his partner stopped him. The one that stopped him pulled him aside, and they talked quietly for a minute. I barely overheard the words "valuable" and "promotion." I narrowed my eyes in frustration and disgust. 'So, that's what they think of me, huh? Just a prize? Well, I don't think so. I will not be treated as some kind of possession that you can trade in for something else!' I thought to myself. For a second, I thanked OZ for the one thing that they had taught me that was actually useful in everyday life, my martial arts skills. There was a soldier standing near me, but he wasn't paying attention. With my right hand and with lightning speed, I chopped at his neck. He fell to the ground unconscious. I smiled at my accomplishment. 'Erishi's not the only one who can say she beat up an OZ soldier now.' I thought and grinned. As I reveled in pride, I forgot about the two soldiers that were behind me. One of them crept up behind me, and clapped his hand over my mouth, and grabbed my good arm and twisted it behind me. I winced in pain, and then had a strike of brilliance. Or what I thought was a strike of brilliance. I calmly opened my mouth and then bit down hard on the soldier's hand. He screamed in pain, let go of me, and was shaking his hand in the air.

"Damn! The bitch bit me!" he cried. I wiped my mouth off with my hand.

"Yeah? Well, your hand doesn't taste that great anyways." I spat. The other soldier was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Another soldier walked up, and it took me a second to recognize him as Munroe, the guy who had slapped Duo earlier.

"Johnson! What's going on here?" he said to the soldier I hadn't bitten.

"The prisoner bit O'Reilly, sir." Johnson said in between snickers. O'Reilly was just about to punch Johnson when Munroe interfered.

"Soldiers! That is enough!" he shouted. "Just get the prisoner with the others." He said, and made a quick motion of his hand. An Ozzie must've snuck up behind me, because somebody hit me in the back of the head with something hard, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

(Sukie's POV)

When I woke up, Erishi was sitting against the wall, staring at me, her face as if it were made of stone.

"You got caught." She stated.

"Yeah, so did you. Unless you willingly came along with these idiots, which I'm hoping wasn't the case." I said, jerking a thumb at the door, indicating the guard.

"Yeah, right. And _I_ put up a fight, thank you." She retorted.

"So did I! I bit a guy, and chopped one in the neck!" I cried.

"And I hit Heero in the head with an ashtray. What's your point?" she replied. Heero looked up and looked at Erishi.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said an OZ soldier hit me." He said quietly.

"Nope. It was me. I just felt like blaming it on the soldier." She said.

"I take it Quatre and Duo got away?" Trowa said, startling all of us.

"I think so. Unless they caught them and put them in a different room." I said.

"I'm surprised that braided baka even came up with an escape plan." Wufei muttered. I looked at him.

"Actually, he just spit in the guy's face, and took off running. The soldier, whose name is Munroe, had just slapped him, and I think Duo had had enough." I told him. Wufei snorted.

"Figures." He said. Heero looked at me.

"This soldier, Munroe, slapped Duo?" he said, his voice dangerously low. Trowa and Erishi, who were both sitting close to him, scooted a good two feet away from him. I nodded, and swallowed nervously. Heero seemed to bristle with anger. "He will pay dearly for it, then. And, if there is a God, I hope he helps this Munroe." He said. I still stepped back a few paces just to be safe, because Heero still had a dangerous look in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

****

Chapter 4

(Erishi's POV)

I stood up from where I had been sitting and stretched. I walked over to the door and opened the little window that allowed us to talk to the guards.

"Hey, I need to use the ladies' room. Lemme out." I said. The guard opened the door to let me out.

"You've got five minutes. You go down this hallway-…" the guard started telling me how to get to the restroom. I held up my hand to signal him to stop.

"I know where the bathroom is." I said, and walked off. He stood there in a dumbfounded silence. I grinned smugly to myself. As I got to the bathroom, my thoughts turned back to what Heero had said. As I was washing my hands, I whispered to myself, "Damn. And Heero was so cute. Why do the cute ones always have to be gay? Hmmm, well, Trowa's not that bad lookin' either, and I'm pretty sure he's not gay." When I finished washing my hands, I headed back towards the room. When I got to the door, the same guard who let me out, let me back in. It looked as if he was still trying to figure out how I knew where the restroom was. I figured I should probably have pity on the poor boy, considering he only looked about 16 years old. I leaned over to him.

"Psst. Just to ease your mind, the only reason I knew where the restrooms are is because I used to be stationed here three years ago with my ex-partner." I told him.   
"How were you stationed here if you're working with the Gundam pilots?" he asked suspiciously. I sighed. Teenagers are so annoying.

"I used to work for OZ. My name is Erishi Wakatsuki. I left OZ about a year ago." I explained, as patiently as I could. I took out my OZ base id out of my back pocket and showed it to him. For some reason I had kept it when I had left OZ. It certainly came in handy every once in a while. He shrugged, apparently satisfied. "And I got a question for you. How old are you?" I asked him.

"Sixteen." He replied. I nodded, grinned to myself, and walked in the room. 'God, I'm telepathic or something.' I thought to myself. I walked over to Sukie, who was leaning up against the wall.

"Hey, did you notice anything familiar about this place when you got here?" I asked. She looked at me as if I was nuts or something.

"No, I was kinda unable to, considering I was unconscious at the time." She said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, you remember that base we were stationed at about three years ago?" I asked her. She nodded after a little thought. "Well, that's where we are."

"So, if I've got this right, we're at the base that has all those missiles and ammunition, right?" she asked. It seemed like a little light bulb had just gone on over my head.

"That's right! It is! We could use that to our advantage!" I said. Sukie got a wickedly evil smile on her face. She turned to Heero.

"Do you know how to make a homemade bomb out of a missile?" she asked him, her voice low so that our young friend outside the door wouldn't hear. This time, it was Sukie's turn to get the crazy look from everyone in the room.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, even though the looks she got would have told her that. She nodded.

"Could you sneak to the ammunition hangar, make a relatively strong bomb, and get back here within five minutes?" she asked.

"Piece of cake." He replied. I was starting to see what she was planning. Heero turned to Trowa, and they quietly discussed something. Trowa nodded, and Heero stood up.

"You know where the ammunition hanger is?" Sukie asked. Heero nodded. "Ok. Good. I take it you two have a plan?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"'Kay." She said. Heero suddenly lurched towards the door; his arms wrapped his stomach, as if he were about to throw up.

"Lemme out, and hurry! I'm gonna throw up!" he recited. I had to admit he was a pretty good actor when he wanted to be. Our young friend opened the door, and let him out.

"Hey Heero! I thought you said you wanted to see my scar!" Trowa called out. Heero gave a shudder. The kid shut the door, and I could hear him quickly explaining how to get to the bathrooms. I grinned. 'He'd be a nice pet.' I thought to myself. I didn't even stop to think about how Heero knew where the ammunition hanger was.

****

Chapter 5

(Sukie's POV)

About two minutes later, Heero came back to the room.

"That was quick." I said. Heero's lips did that quirk that we all knew of as his version of a smile, or as close to one as you would get out of him. He shrugged.

"It was just like I said. Piece of cake. And I had to knock out the kid. He was getting to nosy." He said. Erishi looked a little indignant at this.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked. I looked at her, surprised.

"We have around five to six minutes." Heero said. Everyone nodded and started out the door. Erishi looked down at the kid, who now had a bloody streak through his curly blonde hair, and blood running down the side of his face.

"What did you hit him with Heero?" Erishi asked.

"The butt of my gun, what else?" he replied.

"Where do you hide your guns anyways?" Erishi pondered. Heero glared at her.

"Erishi, we don't have time for this!" I cried. Erishi shrugged, bent down, picked up the boy, and put him over her shoulder.

"He looks like a Rufus." She declared.

"Why did you bring him?" Trowa asked.

"I thought we needed a pet. Sukie wouldn't let me have a dog, so I want him." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares, we need to get out of here! I don't feel like getting blown up today!" I said. I promptly turned around and ran out of the base, not caring if anyone was following me. I ran to the other side of the street, and turned around. Just as Erishi came running out with the kid, the first explosion went off. Then there was a huge explosion and the whole thing went up in flames.

(Normal POV)

None of them noticed the shadowy figure escape from the side of the base.

(Sukie's POV)

Erishi looked at her watch.

"Hmm, three minutes. I thought you said five." She said.

"Even the best of us make mistakes." Heero replied.

"Wow! Heero actually made a mistake!" I teased.

"Yeah? Well, you've made a few in your lifetime. Like when you attacked Quatre?" Erishi said. I glared at her.

"That wasn't my fault! If you remember, I was trying to help you!" I cried. She shrugged.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. Let's go." She said and started walking towards the safe house.

"Were you the one with the twin swords?" Trowa asked Erishi. She stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was the one who knocked you down."

"Remind me to mess up your hair when I put this kid down."


	5. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

(Rufus' POV)

When I woke up, I was staring at a ceiling that was definitely not an OZ base ceiling. I tried to sit up, and immediately had to lie back down so I wouldn't throw up. When I finally did manage to sit up, I looked around at my surroundings. There was a girl sitting on the couch watching television, and a guy was sitting next to her. She looked over at me, and I recognized her as Erishi, the prisoner from the base.

"Good. You're awake. How's your head feel?" she asked. All of a sudden, I noticed the splitting pain that was in my head.

"It hurts." I said. She nodded in understanding.

"Yep. The butt of a gun does hurt." She said.

"Where am I? Why aren't we at the base anymore?" I asked, confused.

"You're at the Gundam pilot's house, where my ex-partner and I live with them, and we're not at the base anymore, because the base exploded, thanks to the wonderful skills of Heero Yuy." She replied, and pointed at the guy sitting next to her. His mouth twitched slightly as he watched TV. "That's his version of a smile."

"But why am I here?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like letting you get blown up. And I thought you would be a good pet." She said. Another girl walked in with one arm in a cast, and she was holding a bowl of salad with a fork stuck in it.

"Hey Erishi. When you say pet, what kind of pet?" she asked slyly. Erishi glared at her.

"Sukie, you are so perverted. Why don't you go screw Quatre 'til you're both dry?" Erishi shot back. Sukie looked thoughtful.

"You know, I might just do that when he gets home. I just got off the phone with him, and they're heading here now." She said. "Thanks for the idea Erishi!" Erishi shook her head and sighed as Sukie stuck a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Me and my big mouth." She muttered. Then she looked at me. "By the way, what's your name kid?" she asked me.

"Rufus." I replied. She grinned and threw her hands up in victory.

"Yes! I'm psychic!" she cried.

"More like psycho." Sukie said, in between bites of salad. I grinned. 'It's gonna be interesting living here…' I thought to myself as Erishi went to try and strangle Sukie.


	6. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

(Normal POV)

About two weeks later, Erishi had finally decided to take her revenge on Trowa and the other boys for all the things they had ever done to her. Early one morning, she took all the boys' hair products, went into the front yard, and made a bon fire with them. Heero woke up to the acrid smell, and went downstairs. He looked out of the front window to see Erishi dancing around the fire, wearing one of his shirts, and a pair of black silk boxers. He turned around, walked back upstairs, shook Duo awake, dragged him downstairs, and shoved his face up to the window.

"Do you see what I see?" he asked. Duo nodded.

"I think. I'm not sure I want to see it though." Duo said. Trowa stumbled down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Erishi has a bon fire going in the front yard, and she's wearing one of Heero's shirts, and she's wearing a pair of strange black silk boxers." Duo replied. Trowa's one visible eye widened. He looked out the window, and then looked visibly relieved. Trowa went upstairs, came back down, and was being followed by two very disgruntled Gundam pilots.

"What do you want Trowa?" Quatre asked; his voice was still heavy with sleep. Wufei was glaring at everyone he could with only one eye open.

"Look out the window." Trowa said. They did, and then turned and looked at Heero.

"How did she get your shirt, and whose boxers are those?" Wufei asked. Heero shrugged.

"We don't know either answer." He replied. Quatre shook his head, turned, and stumbled sleepily towards the kitchen to make coffee.

"Make mine a double sugar Q-man!" Duo called. Sukie stumbled down the stairs.

"Whassall the noise about?" she slurred. She looked out the window, which she noticed that everyone was so interested in doing, and got a maniacal grin on her face. She ran upstairs, and then came running back down wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts, her cast on her arm contrasting with her clothes. She went to the door and opened it. "Hey Erishi! How'd you get the fire started?" she called.

"Heero's mousse! It's really flammable." Erishi called back as Sukie walked outside. Heero had just gotten his cup of coffee.

"Mousse? I don't use….MY MOUSSE?!" he screamed, dropping the cup of coffee. Rufus was just coming down the stairs.

"Hey! You stained the carpet! I just dry-cleaned it yesterday!" he cried in dismay. Then he looked out the window. "You know, I just now noticed that they both have really nice legs." He commented. Quatre looked up from his cup of coffee.

"Sukie is mine." He said flatly.

"All I said was that they have really nice legs." Rufus said.

"And all _I_ said was that Sukie is mine. The psycho ward can have Erishi, but Sukie is mine." Quatre replied. Rufus shrugged and looked out the window again.

"Hey, those boxers look really familiar." He said, and pushed the window up. "Hey Erishi, are those Milliardo's boxers?" he called. Erishi grinned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she called.

"I was an assistant to Mr. Peacecraft for about two years." He called back. "Wait a minute, were you the one who gagged and hog-tied Miss Noin and threw her in a trash can?"

"Yeah!" she called.

"Then if you did that, then you must've been the one…" Rufus was saying.

"That's enough Rufus!" she screamed. Sukie looked at her.

"So, how did you get the boxers?" Sukie asked, grinning.

"Personal mission." Erishi replied and grinned. All of sudden from inside, they heard a loud yell.

"Where is my Sir Shine-A-Lot?!" Wufei cried. Erishi burst out laughing. Sukie grinned.

"Is that how you've kept the fire going?" she asked. Erishi nodded.

"That and Duo's hair ties." She replied. Sukie got a look of horror on her face, and her hand flew up to her ponytail, and her hair tie.

"Did you use mine?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you did make that crack about 'what kind of pet'." Erishi replied. Her partner groaned in exasperation.

"You hold grudges for too long Erishi. That was two weeks ago!"

"I decapitated a guy after two years. That's a grudge. I just haven't forgiven you yet." Erishi said.

Back inside, Trowa had decided to go back to bed. Quatre would've gone back to bed, but having already drunk a cup of coffee, he knew he would never be able to get back to sleep. He silently sat watching the love of his life dance around the bon fire with Erishi. He smiled.

(Sukie's POV)

As I danced around the fire, I glanced towards the window again. I noticed all the guys, except Trowa, were watching Erishi and me. I grinned slightly at the idea that formed in my head. I knew the shirt I was wearing would ride up if I raised my arms all the way over my head. Yet again, I had to thank OZ. If it weren't for them, I would never have developed my gymnastics abilities. I slowly bent over backwards; placed the palms of my hands on the ground behind me and let my shirt ride up. I tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through my broken arm. I looked over at the window and smiled in satisfaction. All of them were entranced by what I was doing. Well, the three of them, because Duo and Heero were making out behind Wufei and Quatre. Slowly and carefully I lifted one leg up and pushed off of the ground with the other one. I landed gracefully on the leg I had lifted, doing a perfect walkover. Erishi gave me thumbs up and went back to tending the fire.


	7. Chapter 810

****

Chapter 8

(Sukie's POV)

About a month later, I sleepily walked down the stairs to find Rufus sitting on the couch, watching some strange cartoon show, and a note pinned to his shoulder. He had become our unofficial bulletin board.

"Rufus, what are you watching, and who's the note for?" I asked him.

"One, I have no idea what this show is, and two, the note is for you." He replied, never taking his eyes off the screen. I rolled my eyes as I unpinned the note. I got madder and madder as I read the note.   
  
"Dear Sukie,

Trowa and I have gone on a vacation to the Swiss Alps. We'll be back in a couple of weeks. Don't forget to feed Rufus, and make sure he doesn't watch the Powerpuff Girls, and don't let him have any chocolate. Ciao!

Yours truly,

Erishi

P.S. I used all of your money out of your bank account to pay for the trip. No need to thank me. Just be glad I didn't get into your Swiss account."

By the time I got done with the note, I was seething with anger.

"How could she!" I spluttered. Rufus looked at the clock, and then looked at me.

"It's about time for my supper. Erishi always fixes me Spaghettio's or something like that for supper." He said. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you know about this little trip beforehand?" I asked in a low voice. Rufus meekly nodded. "So you know _exactly_ where she is?" He nodded again. "Good. Go pack a suitcase full of warm clothes, and be ready to leave in a half an hour." I said, and he scrambled up the stairs. With note in hand, I went looking for Quatre. When I finally found him in the kitchen, I sat down at the table with him.

"Hey babe. What's up?" he asked. I thrust the note into his face.

"_This _is what's up." I said through clenched teeth. He read through it, and then let a low whistle out through his teeth.

"Wow." He said. "Knowing you, we're probably going to find her?" he asked. I nodded tersely.

"I told Rufus to be ready to leave in a half an hour, so we'd better go pack." I said, and he nodded in agreement. I headed upstairs, with Quatre right on my heels

****

Chapter 9

(Erishi's POV)

"Milliardo! I thought you were dead!" I said, as I walked up to a platinum blonde haired guy at the ski lodge. He looked around nervously.

"Shhh! So does Noin!" He said. I grinned and sat down. Trowa sat down next to me, as Milliardo sat across from us.

"Where have you been if you haven't been dead?" I asked.

"Hiding from Noin, what do you think?" Milliardo replied. I thought for a minute.

"Hey, Milliardo…How long did it take them to find Noin in the dump?" I asked innocently.

"Three days, why?" he replied, looked at me for a minute, then realization dawned on him.

"Ah ah ah Milliardo. We don't need anything to be said now, do we?" I said good-naturedly. I heard people walking up behind us, so I turned around to see who it was. Of all the people, it was Sukie. "Why Sukie! What are you doing here?" I asked, feigning innocence. I could tell she was quite ticked off about my little note.

(Sukie's POV)

"You know exactly why I'm here!" I growled. "_All _of my money?! Why couldn't you have used your own bank account? I mean, do you know how long it took me to hack all of that money out of OZ's bank account?" I asked, and then looked around, finally seeing Milliardo sitting there. "Oops. You didn't hear that Milliardo."

"Yeah I did. But why do I care? I did it too." He replied.

"I didn't use my own account because why spend my money, when I can hack into my partner's bank account and spend all of her money instead?" Erishi replied. "And Sukie? Using 'Quatre' as your account password was quite easy to figure out. I mean, come on. You gotta be more creative!" she taunted. I growled softly again.

"I need to use the restroom." I said and stalked off towards the outhouses. As I walked outside, and headed in the direction of the outhouses, something grabbed me from behind a bush. It pulled me down, put a gag over my mouth, and then tied my hands and feet together. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't break free. Panic started to seize me as I struggled harder. Something hit me in the head, and everything went dark.

****

Chapter 10

(Quatre's POV)

After about ten minutes and Sukie still wasn't back, I started to get worried.

"I think we should go look for her." I told everyone there. They all nodded. I was the first out of the door. We looked high and low for an hour, but no sign of Sukie anywhere. I sank down into a chair with my head in my hands. Erishi came up and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her somehow. Or she'll find her way back to us. You know Sukie. She's so independent." She said. "And stubborn." She added as an afterthought. I nodded.

"I know, but I wish I just had some kind of clue." I replied. Erishi looked like she was about to say something, but got interrupted by Trowa.

"Quatre! You might wanna come look at this!" he called. I went running over, and bent to look at what he was looking at. "Aren't those the imprints of Sukie's boots?" he asked. I nodded and followed their line, and then I noticed that they suddenly swerved off into a clump of bushes.

"It looks like she was grabbed and dragged into those bushes." I said and got up and ran over to the bushes. I looked behind them, and there had definitely been someone back there. Then I noticed a small area of snow had turned crimson from blood. "Whoever took and hurt her is going to pay." I said. I looked over at the group. "Somebody go call Heero, Duo, and Wufei and tell them to get their asses over here pronto." I growled.

"Rufus already went to do it," replied Erishi quietly. Rufus had just followed us around the whole time, not saying a word. I nodded, stood up, and stalked back towards the lodge.


	8. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

(Sukie's POV)

When I woke up, everything was blurry. When things came into focus, I noticed that I was on a bed, and I wasn't tied up anymore. The room was well furnished, and in good taste. I saw some items around the room that let me know I was at an OZ base. I groaned inwardly. 'Not again…' I thought to myself. Then someone entered the room. I recognized him as Munroe. He smiled derisively as I struggled to sit upright.

"So I see you finally woke up." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked hoarsely.

"To get revenge for this." He said, and held out his left arm, which he had been holding behind his back. The sleeve was rolled up to just past his elbow. My eyes widened as I fought down the urge to vomit, and my hand went up to my mouth as I gasped. His arm and hand were an unhealthy shade of yellow, and his fingers were totally disfigured. "You did this to me." I just looked at him for a minute.

"Um, actually I didn't do that. Heero was the one that made the bomb and Erishi was the one who told him to do it." I told him. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me.

"Believe me, Sukie Taki; you will regret ever telling Heero Yuy to make that bomb." He said with a glint in his eye that I wasn't too sure I liked.

(Duo's POV)

When Heero, Wufei and I had gotten to the ski lodge, Quatre was beyond pissed. He was sitting in a chair, arms crossed, his feet propped up on a table, with no expression on his face. He almost looked calm, except for a certain glint in his eyes. It was the kind of glint that made us all want to stay at least three feet away from him. Erishi explained everything to us, and after she was done, I put my hands behind my head and leaned back in the chair I was in.

"So, what are we gonna do to get her back?" I asked cheerfully.

"We could always just go and kidnap her back." Erishi offered. Quatre shook his head.

"I'm going to get back at whoever did this, and they're not gonna like it." He replied. Rufus looked up suddenly as if he had an idea.

"We could kidnap an OZ soldier, and send a letter saying that if they want their soldier back, they have to give us Sukie." He said, looking pretty pleased with himself. Quatre looked at him for a moment, then leaned forward, steepled his fingertips together, and smiled somewhat evilly. It was quite unsettling to see Quatre smile evilly.

"You know, that might work Rufus. You're actually pretty smart for a kid." Quatre told him. Rufus semi-glared at him, but then went back to looking pleased with himself. I played with the end of my braid as I talked.

"So who are we gonna kidnap?" I asked.

"Good question." Quatre sighed.

"I say we just find the base she's at, find someone who looks fit to be kidnapped, and take them." Wufei spoke up. I looked at him curiously.

"How do you look fit to be kidnapped?" I asked innocently. Heero reached over and lightly yanked my braid. I yelped slightly in surprise, and then stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, this will be fun." Erishi commented, smiling.


	9. Chapter 12 to 14

****

Chapter 12

(Annabelle's POV)

I walked down the hallway of the base and growled softly in frustration.

"Bored, bored, bored. There's nothing to do around here." I muttered to myself. I couldn't get any of the guys to fight me because I'd beaten them all so much. There was pretty much nothing for me to do anymore. I walked past a doorway to a room that wasn't being occupied at the moment, and something reached out and grabbed me and pulled me inside the room. I didn't have time to shout a warning before something was stuffed into my mouth. Someone put handcuffs on me and then tied my feet together. Only then did I see who I had been kidnapped by.

"Think she'll do?" a guy with a long braid asked. A blonde-haired guy stood beside him, looking me over.

"Yeah, yeah. She'll do." He said. Then he looked at me. "If you promise not to yell, shout, scream, or anything like that, I'll take the gag off. Do you promise?" I nodded, noticing a darker haired guy standing by the window, holding a gun. The one with the braid reached down and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"You're the Gundam pilots!" was the first thing out of my mouth. Quatre quirked an eyebrow at me and shook his head, but I knew that he wasn't falsifying it.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Annabelle Atalante." I replied. "Why are you kidnapping me?" I queried.

"That's our business. Now, just co-operate, would you?" He replied. I tilted my head slightly.

"And who said I'll listen to a bunch of men?"

"That's where Erishi comes in." he said, and a woman stepped out of the shadows. I hadn't noticed her there before.

"My name is Erishi Wakatsuki. Sukie Taki is, or was, my partner when we worked for OZ." She said. I repeated the name over in my head a few times.

"Oh, you mean that girl that Munroe kidnapped?" I asked. The one known as Heero bristled at the mention of Munroe. Duo had gone over to stand by him, had one hand on Heero's arm, and was whispering stuff into his ear.

"If it was Munroe, then yes." Erishi replied. I nodded.

"Black hair, green eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, she has black hair and green eyes. Do you know where she is?" Quatre asked suddenly. Erishi looked over at him.

"Quatre, we're going through with the plan. Don't get any ideas." She told him. I looked between the two of them and narrowed my eyes.

"What plan?" I demanded. Duo strode over and stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think you're in any type of position to be demanding things from us, little lady." He commented nonchalantly, and looked over at Quatre. "Are we ready to go?" he asked. Quatre nodded briskly. Duo nodded back and took a rag out of his pocket, put something on it, and looked at me. "I want you to inhale this. No fighting, no nothing. All right?" he said. I just glared at him. He sighed and handed it to Erishi. She came up to me.

"Look, we can't have you knowing where the safe house is, ok? So just inhale this, it won't hurt you, I promise. It'll just make you go to sleep." She explained. I looked at her suspiciously, sighed, and nodded. She put it up to my face and I inhaled deeply. I started to feel sleepy, and then everything went dark as sleep claimed me.

****

Chapter 13

(Sukie's POV)

I sat on the bed with my elbows on my knees, and my chin resting on my right fist. I sighed softly. Not only was I stuck in this room alone, but there was absolutely nothing for me to do. I had been here for about two days; I wasn't really sure.

'Why haven't they come for me yet?' I wondered to myself for the millionth time. I shook my head. "No Sukie. Quatre is looking for you. I know he is. He wouldn't just sit around and do nothing." I told myself softly. I heard a commotion outside my door, and I lifted my head. I got up quietly, walked over, and pressed my ear up to the keyhole to try to hear what was going on; I could hear Munroe and someone else talking.

"What do you mean they've kidnapped Annabelle?" I heard Munroe growl. He sounded quite upset.

"Th-Th-They've kidnapped Annabelle and they're demanding ransom for the girl. They said they'll give back Annabelle when we give them the money and the girl back." The officer stammered. As I listened, I smiled; Quatre _was_ looking for me, and he had come up with a plan to try and get me back.

"That's my Quatre." I whispered softly to myself. I realized Munroe was speaking again and I listened.

"Give me the note and then get out of my sight." He snarled. I heard the officer hurry off, and then I heard the sound of a key being inserted into the lock. I hurried back to the bed and sat on it and leaned my head back against the wall, so it looked like I was staring at the ceiling. I heard Munroe walk in, and I looked at him. He was seething in anger. He tossed a crumpled up note at me and it landed on the bed beside me.

"Read it." He growled. I picked the note up, and tried to smooth it out as best as I could. As I started reading it, I had to suppress a smile.

The note read: "Munroe, we have Annabelle Atalante. If you want her back, I suggest you give us back Sukie. Oh, and while you're at it, you can bring 100,000 credits with you as ransom money. If we don't get Sukie back, don't expect to see your precious Annabelle again. I have on very good authority that she's one of your favorite soldiers. And she's a very good pilot. Meet us in the dead end alley on Third Street on Thursday. You had better be there.

Signed,

Quatre Winner."

I looked up at Munroe and stared at him for a few minutes. Suddenly, I felt very brave for no reason. Maybe I just had a death wish. Who knows?

"You certainly didn't think that they were just going to not do anything, did you? Because if you did, you're seriously misinformed about the Gundam pilots." I told him matter-of-factly. He narrowed his eyes and stalked over to the bed. "And, from what Heero says, you're going to pay for slapping Duo." I told him. He reached over and swiftly slapped me across the face. My hand flew up to my cheek as I cried out in pain and shock.

"You little bitch. I won't be spoken to in that manner. Speak to me like that again, and you won't be as lucky to get away with just a slap." He growled and turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door as he went out. I gently rubbed my cheek as I looked at a calendar on a far wall.

"It's Tuesday, I only have to put up with this for two more days." I told myself softly, but at the same time, my mind was asking, "Yeah, but how much can Munroe do to you in two days?" Frankly, I didn't want to think about it.

****

Chapter 14

(Annabelle's POV)

As I woke up, I saw a curly-blonde-haired boy hovering over me.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Do you want something to drink?" he asked. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton, so I nodded, and he went off to get me something. I lay there trying to figure out where I was. I certainly wasn't at the base anymore. Then I remembered; the Gundam pilots and that Erishi woman. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. The boy brought me a glass of water and I thankfully drank half of it in one gulp.

"Thanks. Who are you?" I asked.

"You're welcome, and I'm Rufus. I'm pretty much the resident house-cleaner, or that's the best way I can describe it." He said. "I take it you're the OZ soldier they kidnapped to try to get Sukie back." He stated. I nodded.

"I guess." I replied, shrugging and taking another drink of my water. I tried to watch him inconspicuously, and finally I decided that he was too bad looking. I held out my hand to him. "Annabelle Atalante." I said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Annabelle." He replied, smiling. He looked past me and gave a small wave. "Hey Erishi. She's awake." He said. I turned around and saw the woman from the base, standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips. She seemed to be studying me very hard and her eyebrows were furrowed together. "Erishi, what's the matter?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. Erishi shook her head as if clearing her mind of something.

"Nothing, it's just that you," she pointed at me, "Remind me of Sukie for some reason." She said as she walked over to stand by Rufus, still watching me. I must have looked confused because she explained further. "There's something in your manner, or the way you hold yourself. I don't know why, but it reminds me of Sukie." She shrugged and held out her hand. "Erishi Wakatsuki at your service." She said. I shook her hand. I was about to introduce myself, but Erishi held up her hand to stop me. "I know who you are, so don't even bother. If we didn't know who you were, we wouldn't have kidnapped you."

"How do you know about me?" I queried, watching Rufus out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be fidgeting with something.

"We have our ways of finding things out about people and places. Like where Sukie is being held and stuff like that. All of that stuff is thanks to the wonderful skills of our very own Mr. Heero Yuy." She explained. I nodded slowly, absorbing all that she was telling me.

"When do I get to go back?" I asked, stretching slightly.

"Well, if all goes according to plan, Thursday, but like I said, that's only if everything goes right." Erishi replied, then she looked over at Rufus, who was holding up what looked like a picture and he looked like he was comparing me to the picture. "Rufus, what are you doing?" Erishi asked.

"Comparing Sukie's picture to Annabelle, because they look a lot alike. See?" he said and handed the picture to Erishi. She glanced at it and then glanced at me and then smiled triumphantly.

"That's why you remind me of Sukie! You two look extremely alike!" she proclaimed. "I knew it had to be something!" Erishi looked thoughtful again. "Ya know, Sukie has never mentioned having any sisters or anything like that. She's only mentioned a brother who was killed by OZ." She shrugged. "Hey, ya never know."

"I never knew my family. My first memory is of being on an OZ base." I said; as I finished drinking the last of the water that Rufus had given me. Erishi shrugged again.

"Like I said, ya never know." She told me. I nodded slowly.

"I guess…" Secretly, I thought it'd be pretty cool to have an older sister. Even if she did work for the Gundam pilots.


End file.
